Come Back Home
by xxxDawngirl
Summary: Hugh wants Mei to realize that she's drifting away from home. One-shot, light Sequelshipping, some angst.


_Hi I'm back! :DD xxxDawngirl here! This is my new one-shot. Light Sequelshipping. Slight angst._

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pokemon. Of course not.  


_Okay, enjoy! ^^_

When Mei had won against the Pokemon League, Hugh had been truly happy for his childhood friend and rival. Now, however, Hugh didn't know if he would be able to give Mei truthful congratulations if he had known this would happen.

On their journey through Unova to fulfill their separate goals, when Hugh had realized that he was falling behind in speed, he had tried desperately to catch up, beating Gyms before Mei could. Hugh told himself it was just rivalry and the desire to win against his rival, but honestly-he was just trying not to be left behind in the wake of Mei's new world. Since the moment Mei had gotten her first Pokemon, a whole new world of excitement and adventure had been opened up to her. With this whole new world came, of course, a whole new universe of ideals and truths and new friends and even-if it was possible that someone as sweet and innocent as Mei could-dangerous enemies like Team Plasma.

Of course, this meant that Mei slowly drifted further and further away from Hugh. And with Mei's growing strength, it seemed as though her journey would never end. Hugh, not wanting to be left behind, tried following, but his purpose was never to become Champion of Unova. So when he realized that Mei was going to the Pokemon League to challenge and become the most powerful trainer of all Unova, he'd rushed there to intercept her at the end of Victory Road, wishing her success when she beat him. His good wishes hid just a shard of selfishness: he wanted Mei to achieve her dreams and return to Aspertia City, to her hometown, her family and of course, him himself who wanted so badly to go back to those days, to dwell in the simplicity and happiness of their childhood.

Now that he thought back, Hugh could only shake his head. After becoming the Champion of Unova, Mei went home to stay for just a few days before leaving once again. When Hugh had ran after her, unable to mask his shocked expression, Mei had smiled at him and with that beautiful, innocent, full-of-life smile and laughed lightly.

"What do you mean, Hugh? I might have beat Iris, but that doesn't mean my Pokemon have grown to their fullest potential yet!"Mei had explained. Seeing Hugh's crestfallen look, Mei had stifled a giggle. "What's wrong, Hugh?"She questioned, playfully jabbing Hugh. Just when Hugh was about to tell her what he had been thinking about, Mei's body stiffened as her Xtranceiver rang. Mei shot him an apologetic look and picked it up. "Oh, Curtis? … Sure! … Okay, I'll see you there!"Mei said, a bright smile on her face as she conversed with the person on the other side of the line. Seeing Mei so happy talking to someone Hugh could only guess was one of the friends she had made on her adventure, Hugh's words died in his throat. "Sorry Hugh, I've got to go meet a friend now. See you soon!"Mei said hurriedly, before calling out her Swanna and Fly-ing away.

Hugh had felt a lump in his throat and wandered dejectedly to the former Team Plasma members' house, since he'd promised to help them resolve their guilt anyway.

The next time Mei called him, he was still there. "Hey, Hugh! Where are you? … I see! Could I drop by? … Okay, see you there!"Mei ended the call happily when Hugh agreed to meet her.

So this went on for a few weeks, Mei coming to see and battle him. But before long, Mei had become spaced out again, and when finally one day Mei didn't come for a week, Hugh couldn't muster the courage to call her. It was another week of absence before Hugh reached for his Xtranceiver. "Erm, Mei? … I just… Kind of miss you I guess… Oh… It's fine then… Yeah, bye." Hugh ended the call with a click. Mei had said that she needed to manage Join Avenue and train in the Black Tower, and expressed her apologies.

Mei's absence continued, with Mei only visiting once or twice a month. The abrupt and drastic change in Hugh's mood and attitude worried everyone who came into contact with him, including Mei when she visited or called.

"Hugh, you look very… Unhappy."Mei said worriedly when she next came to visit him. Hugh shifted uncomfortably. A long silence ensued, and Mei looked slightly hurt. "How's your training going?"Hugh said, hoping his tone sounded carefree and relaxed. Apparently, it didn't, because Mei's face took on a look of concern. "Hugh, you're not like yourself. Can you tell me what's wrong? I might be able to help you-"Mei was cut off by Hugh's sudden action.

Grabbing Mei's hand tightly, Hugh said seriously, "Mei, let's go home."

Mei looked, shocked, at Hugh, and blushed slightly when she saw his burning with intensity. It was a while before she could pull her gaze away from those burning diamonds.

"You mean Aspertia City?"

So there they were now, at the Aspertia Outlook. Mei could still remember the first time they'd been here together. Hugh could barely put his head above the railings. Mei herself could only peer through the gaps between the railings. Mei smiled fondly at the old memory, leaning against the same railing. The sight was breathtaking as always but it struck her as strangly distant as if she were a tourist seeing it for the first time in real life and not from a picture in a traveler's guide. For a moment, Mei struggled with her confusing thoughts and emotions, trying to piece together a conclusion.

Mei could feel Hugh's gaze. Not wanting him to be worried at her spacing out, Mei turned to face him, meeting his expectant glance. Looking at Hugh's face, she took in his Qwillfish-like hair and his deep, dark-colored eyes. Eyes full of hope and determination-what was he trying to tell her? Mei racked her brains, thinking hard.

How her mother had beamed so happily and embraced her tightly when she saw Mei return. How her neighbors had smiled warmly at her. How distant the Aspertia Outlook had seemed to her. And lastly, how disappointed and unhappy Hugh had sounded in all their conversations through the Xtranceiver.

It struck her that she hadn't returned to Aspertia City for a while. Even her conversations with her best friend, Hugh, were mostly limited to calls on Xtranceivers. Had she really been so caught up in her training that she'd left her hometown and old friends behind?

Lowering her gaze, Mei said softly, "I don't know how to say this, but I'm sorry if I left you-"Mei was cut off again, this time by Hugh's abrupt decision to hug her. A warm blush spread across Mei's face at the welcome surprise. "Just come back more often, okay?"Hugh whispered, relief evident in his voice. They stayed in the embrace for a while longer until they awkwardly pulled apart. "I-I will,"Mei muttered somewhat incoherently. Hugh was blushing too, she couldn't help but realize. _So he likes me, too…?_ Mei couldn't stop her train of thoughts from derailing into dangerous fantasies. It must have shown on her face, because Hugh visibly blushed a deeper red and pointedly suggested that they go back to Mei's house for dinner.

_So how was it? ^^ Please review! :D_

-xxxDawngirl


End file.
